Elder Gods
Elder Gods are ancient, and powerful beings. Typically, most experienced Gods, and those of major importance are of this tier. It's hard to say where the lower and upper limits of Elder God are, in terms of Mana count. However, it's certain that it's a staggering number. Yzaar-Raptoris The first of the Elder Gods is the God of Balance: Yzaar-Raptoris. His main job is to keep everyone in line and cause destruction and create when wanted. Even though he is the force of Balance, he can be kind when you get to know him, and he also trains most Gods lower and equal to him. He harbors Janni to try and gain their trust into his side, some may join him for his power, or because he's just a cool guy. Raptoris is known to keep a static expression and attitude, even in the most trying of circumstances. However, when he found out his home, Rhisina, was destroyed, he took on a more depressed and saddened air. On another note, Raptoris has been hiding a secret about his student, Yzaar-Dramae. Yzaar-Dramae was used as a tool before his trip to the Destiny Realm System. The tool's job was to delete Realms, and now he's discovering his powers. His students are Tok-Harral and Yzaar-Dramae, the Gods of Doom and Peace. This would explain why those two compete a lot, trying to be the better student. His color is Gray. Yzaar-Takous The second Elder God is Yzaar-Takous, the Elder God of Creation. Her main job is to ensure the world stays in complete balance, take care of all living things good or evil, and create nature. Even though she seems kind and wonderous, don't let this fool you. She can snap very quickly, and often kills visitors to her domain out of sheer annoyance. She harbors no one, and prefers a solitary life exploring her creation. Her students include Tok-Medasz and Tok-Zephyz, the Gods of Matter and Life. After Yzaar-Drakus was killed, she gained an interest in the events of the Realm. Specifically Tok-Dramae and Tok-Harral. The two students of Yzaar-Raptoris have proven themselves to be powerful and intelligent by beating Yzaar-Drakus. It is unknown what her new motives are. Yzaar-Drakus (Deceased) The third Elder God was Yzaar-Drakus, the Elder God of Void. His main job was to be the actual Darkness, causing trouble constantly. He's never been completely under the radar, though. He's the reason the Third God Wars had started. He sent his minions, or "Void Gods" into the Realm to scout it out and weaken it. His mission wasn't very successful, as he was slain by the Gods. He had no apprentices, and didn't want to have any. Yzaar-Dramae Yzaar-Dramae is the fourth Elder God, the Elder God of Order. Dramae is 5,000 to 7,000 years old as of Year 3025. Dramae used to be a Greater God, until he used the Station of Awakening in the God Palace to increase his power. He often breaks up fights between Gods, and defends his Realm whenever the need arises. He does not believe in violence, but he will use it in harsh situations. He often uses a Godsword named the Intertwined Soul Sword, and can control a weak-minded person easily. When it comes to Light Magic, there is no other being known to have as much raw power as he. This power was demonstrated during the Year of Blinding Light. He was the original creator of the Realm, and with the help of Tok-Medasz, he made Humans, Angels, and countless other races. As it turns out, Dramae is a weapon and a tool. His job as a tool is to delete Realms, using the latent power inside him. He had to sleep to restore his Mana and life after repairing the realm. And, even though it was supposed to take 200 years, it only took 140 years. Even after such a long sleep, his skills haven't declined, even slightly. Skril' Astriloth The fifth Elder God is Skril' Astriloth, the Elder God of Demons. His main job is to "add spice" to life, and cause wars. This destructive nature was what led to his temporary banishment from the Realm System. He is the father of all Demons, and brought about the first Demons ever. It is unknown where he resides, but before his banishment, he lived in the Fyre-Halls. He is by far the strongest Elder God, and has had the title longer than all of the prior put together. Skril' isn't his first name or title, but what race he's part of. He also has three sons which he cares for more than the rest of his creations. His first son's name is Ashura, the Devourer. Ashura takes after his father in that he's cruel and destructive, but also has a gentle side. His second son's name is Brozol(Bruzaal) Maximus, a young, promising Demon who already shows signs of being a great Demon Lord. His third son's name is Zakiriyan, a young trouble-making God. Astriloth can cause Realm-wide natural disasters with his roar, and can also control the minds of mortals from wherever he was banished to. Astriloth recently fought with Harral, which lead to his defeat. Although he's not dead, he's suffering greatly for bringing harm to one of the main Gods of the realm; Zephyz. The Whisperer The Whisper is both a place and a being. The actual being, at its core, is known as the Whisperer, but is rarely referred to as that. She is madness incarnate, being born from Brura-Nol, the Ancient God of Madness. The Whisper usually keeps to herself, it often doesn't even consider Zeterra a place worth thinking about. When she does think about it, she often tries to ram it for fun. Her true personality is still a mystery. The Whisper recently bore a child named Ruuki Kre-Oi-Neh, or literally "Blood Seed". The Whisperer is only an avatar of the Whisper, allowing her to visit other locations without destroying them. Mora Glacios Mora Glacios is the Elder God of Water. She was discovered in the Sea of Ravenous Gods, after approaching Harral. She's fairly level-headed and considerate. That isn't to say that she can't be ruthless. Her abilities with water are fearful, being powerful enough to rip the moisture out of her foes, or even turn the air in their lungs into a liquid. Additionally, she's considered an Ascendant Water Mage, meaning she can take the form of her Magic, allowing her to literally become water. An interesting caveat, relating to this, is that she can move between bodies of water without giving herself away; that is, that she can simply "appear" in water, and materialize from it, if she wishes. Mora and Harral have an interesting relationship, that acts as a perfect example of romance among Gods. Their relationship, which is highly non-sexual, similar to other divine romance, is a strong companionship. The reason why this is the case for Mora and Harral, as well as others, is the fact that reproduction becomes less important as they age. Having someone to count on, and to care for, or be cared for by, can be the difference between a cynical and a caring God. And, without Mora, Harral risks the possibility of becoming quite apathetic; perhaps immersing himself in his research, to his own detriment. Mora's outlook on the world is similar to Dramae's, in some ways. She sees that people are divided, and wishes for it to end. She wants to protect the citizens by bringing them together. However, many people reject this idea, specifically many mortals. Many of Mora's followers are in Kokura's Rift. However, she has some followers in the Theif Chain Islands.Category:GodsCategory:God InfoCategory:Followers